


Move Over Benders, Here Come the Dixons

by R_A_Butler96



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_A_Butler96/pseuds/R_A_Butler96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester’s thought the Bender family had been stopped from carrying out their malicious hunts. But after hearing about mysterious disappearances in Hibbing, Minnesota, Sam and Dean feared relatives of the deranged family were beginning a sick new game. What they discover during their investigation is far worse than either brother could have possibly imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over Benders, Here Come the Dixons

**Author's Note:**

> *These events are based on elements from the first season of Supernatural and elements from multiple seasons of The Walking Dead*
> 
> *Disclaimer* - I do not own any characters, objects, or events from the Supernatural or The Walking Dead.

It was late in the evening as two runners came walking swiftly down a path through a wooded area near a park. A man dressed in a blue wind breaker, a navy blue toboggan, and gray sweat pants ran alongside a woman in a green wind breaker, an orange head band, and dark blue sweat pants. The man, John, had short, black hair and a boxer's face while the woman, Emily, had a short, slender physique and blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.

They were breathing heavily as their momentum began to slow. They rounded a corner along the tree line and saw a woman in a flower dress covered by a tan colored sweater lying in the middle of the path. The couple ran up to her in order to render aid. 

"Hello...ma'am?", John shouted, "Are you alright?"

No response. John bent down while Emily pulled out her cell phone. Just then a crossbow bolt flew out of the woods and impaled her hand. She screamed in pain as she dropped the phone. John turned around to assist but before he could even reach out to his partner, the woman on the ground reached up with a knife and stabbed the man in the side of the head. 

John's eyes rolled back in his head as his body hit the ground. He twitched and writhed as blood poured out of the wound. The woman on the ground smiled and happily pulled the knife out of his head. A man with long, greasy black hair stepped out from the woods wearing only a black sleeveless vest and olive colored pants. He was pointing a crossbow at Emily who was sobbing as she stared at her boyfriend's corpse. As the mysterious archer approached her, he pulled out the strap on the crossbow and swung it onto his back. He reached over and grabbed Emily with his filthy hands. 

She shoved him away but he pulled her back to him. 

"Shhhh", he said putting his finger to his lips, "It'll be alright."

Emily looked at him with confusion just as the man pulled out his knife and slit her throat. With a betrayed look of horror, she gasped and bled out as she died. The man then thrust the knife into the side of her head. Behind the archer, another man stepped out onto the path. He had a shaved head, a stained undershirt hidden beneath a long sleeve blue shirt, and mud encrusted jeans. His right arm was missing and in its place was a prosthetic stump with a knife attached to it. 

"Damn it, Daryl", the man said looking down at the woman's neck, "Why ya gotta slit her throat, man. She was already dead. Just put the damn thing down and get on with it."

Daryl wiped the blood from his knife onto the grass before sheathing it. He stood up and walked over to the woman in the flower dress who had already gotten back on her feet. Together, they grabbed the man's body and pulled it into the brush while the man with the knife hand pulled the woman off the path with his left hand. 

"You see anymore of 'em, Carol?", Daryl said looking over at the woman in the dress

"Nope. Just these two", Carol said checking the man's pockets.

"Good", Daryl replied as he looked over at the other man, "Hey Merle, hurry up. We need to get 'em back to the cabin and burn 'em."

Merle, who was already walking deeper into the woods with the body, looked back at his brother. 

"Way ahead of ya, baby brotha", Merle said as he effortlessly dragged the woman through the brush. 

Five Days Later

The Impala roared down the road as Sam and Dean discussed a news story that involved two runners who went missing near the woods of a park. The only evidence the police could find was small traces of blood left on the trail. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel as Sam read the paper.

"It says that they're looking into possible animal attacks or even an escaped convict in the area", Sam said as he put the paper down.

"Yeah right", Dean uttered as he sped up, "They should've put psycho-inbred-family at the top of the list."

"We don't know if it's them or not, Dean", Sam retorted as he looked over at his brother, "I talked to Kathleen. She's no longer a police officer but she said that as far as she knows the remaining Benders are still incarcerated."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's some other bad apples that shook loose from their rotten family tree", Dean replied. 

They turned off at a rest stop near the entrance of Hibbing. 

"Come one, Sammy", Dean said as he got out of the car, "We gotta put on our monkey suits."

Sam and Dean changed into nice dress suits in order to impersonate FBI agents looking into the recent disappearances. They drove into town in order to get more information from the newly appointed Sheriff Rick Grimes. The boys walked into the police department and located the Sheriff's office. The door was open as Sam and Dean walked in; knocking on the door as they entered. 

"Knock, knock", Dean said, "We're with the FBI. We need to ask you a few questions." 

"Let me see some badges, gentlemen", Sheriff Grimes scoffed with a soft English accent.

"I'm Agent Finn", Dean said as he showed his FBI badge, "And this is Agent Jake."

Sam held out his badge. The Sheriff gave the boys a long look before signaling them to put their badges away.

"What's a couple of DC goons doing this far north?", Sheriff Grimes inquired as he stood up from his desk.

"We had a case come across our desk about a missing person", Sam said in a calm but authoritative tone, "We believe the incidents that occurred here are related."

The Sheriff looked perplexed as he strolled over to a tan filing cabinet and began to rummage through the folders inside. After a few minutes of searching, Sheriff Grimes pulled out a small stack of papers. 

"Here", Sheriff Grimes said handing out the papers to the boys, "This is everything we have on those missing people but I don't think you'll find anything. It was a damn bear or some lunatic passing through. I mean, what else could it could be?"

"That's what we'd like to find out", Dean replied as he looked at the files.

"Feel free to look around the area but I doubt you gentlemen are going to go trekking through miles of woods on a hunch", Sheriff Grimes responded as he crossed his arms.

"That's just part of the job, governor", Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"I ain't your governor", Sheriff Grimes replied sounding annoyed. 

"Well, we’re done here for now", Dean uttered as he walked toward the door before turning around with a cocky grin, "Thanks for your cooperation."

"We'll be in touch", Sam said to the Sheriff before following Dean out. 

"Um, I'm going to want those papers back", Sheriff Grimes yelled out in vain as the brothers travelled out of sight, "Gentlemen?"

Sam and Dean stopped at a local motel and began going over the information they had "collected". It was apparent that the individuals were not connected in any way which suggested random killings. The park was vacant this time of the year and except for a few hikers and runners, the area was largely empty. The pattern of the Bender's slayings was to grab people in the city and hunt them in the woods later on but the disappearances occurred mostly in the woods themselves. The only people that were abducted from the town were three women who went missing right after they had visited a bar called The Woodbury Pub. Sam and Dean knew exactly where they needed to go next.

Upon arriving at the bar, the brothers saw a tall man with dark hair and an eye patch walking away from the place. He gave the boys an odd look before walking toward the direction of town. The boys got out of the Impala and went inside the bar. The interior was relatively small with only about a dozen tables and a long counter where the alcohol is served. The place was completely empty except for the bartender. Sam and Dean walked up to the portly fellow and flashed their badges while stating their names and intentions. 

"Yeah, those women were here but when they leave this place, it's their own business what happens to them", the bartender said with a defensive tone.

"Did you see anyone with them?", Sam asked while giving the man a pensive stare. 

"I see lots of people come and go. It's hard to remember all their faces", the bartender admitted, "I only remember the pretty ones."

"How about the pirate who just left?", Dean asked pointing toward the door, "Does he ever leave with anyone?"

"Who? Philip Dixon?", the bartender replied, "Yeah, lots of girls go home with Philip. But they've always come back. So, I don't know what to tell ya."

"Thanks for nothing", Dean said as he walked out of the bar.

As Sam and Dean rolled down the street in the Impala, they saw the Sheriff in his cruiser on the side of road talking to Philip who was trying to walk away. Just before Dean and Sam passed by, Sheriff Grimes got out and forced Philip into the back of the police car before returning to the wheel and driving off in the opposite direction of town. Philip gave Sam and Dean a look of contempt as they passed by. Both of the boys got a tingle of intuition in their gut. Something was wrong in the town and Philip was definitely involved in some way. 

Sam and Dean went back to the motel and got ready to go out to the woods and find out who was causing the disappearances. They changed their clothes, cleaned their handguns, and sharpened their knives before packing up the Impala and driving to the park on the outskirts of town. They walked down the path that the runners had taken and inspected the area. The sun was still on its descent into dusk giving them a brief period of time to investigate the surroundings. 

"This is where the runner's were last seen", Sam said looking around on the ground. 

Dean began walking further down the path and looked up at the tree line. He suddenly saw a rope that was hidden across several branches. He looked down and saw where the rope made a trap on the ground. Dean looked over at Sam as he took a few steps away from the rope. 

"Sam. Watch out for...", Dean yelled as he felt the earth give way underneath him. 

Dean had fallen into a large hole dug out of the path. Sam ran down the path to help his brother but just as he reached the hole, he was ensnared in the rope trap and was quickly pulled up into the air by his leg. Dean grunted in pain as he looked up at his incapacitated brother.

"Sam", Dean yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just fine", Sam replied with a sarcastic tone as he struggled with the blood rushing to his head. 

"Can you get yourself down?", Dean asked as he looked around at the sides of the hole for any way to get back up.

"Um...no...even if I get my knife out to cut the rope…my leg is…too long to reach", Sam stuttered as he fought to stay conscious. 

"Damn it, Sam", Dean scolded, "I knew your height would get us killed one day."

Just then the sound of leaves crunching tore through the evening air. Two figures walked out of the tree line and looked down into the hole. It was Daryl and Merle. 

"Well now", Merle said with an optimistic grin, "Looks like we got us a hole-in-one and a damn piñata."

Daryl held his crossbow toward Sam's head. Merle pulled out the rifle he had slung over his back and pointed it at Dean. 

"Woah...wait a minute", Merle proclaimed lowering his weapon as he reached his hand out to stop Daryl from shooting Sam, "Look at their eyes. These boys are still alive. Hey, looks like it’s your lucky day fellas."

Merle laughed out loudly as Daryl grabbed Sam and forced him to open his eyes. Daryl looked at them real close before letting go causing Sam to twirl around on the rope. Merle bent down at the edge of the hole and offered his hand to Dean. 

"Come on", Merle said with a big smile, "We haven't seen anyone still livin' in months."

Dean gave Merle a distinct look of disdain as he grabbed the rednecks left hand and crawled up out of the hole. Daryl reached up with his knife and cut the rope on Sam's leg which sent the bulky giant crashing to the ground. Merle let out another cackle as he watched Sam regain his balance. 

"What is going on here?", Dean inquired walking over to Sam, "Who are you people?"

"Well I'm Merl Dixon", Merle said pointing at himself before motioning toward his brother, "And this here's my baby brotha, Daryl."

Daryl gave the Winchester's a cold, angry stare. Merle began walking toward the woods before waving his knife appendage signifying the others to follow. Daryl remained focus on Sam and Dean. 

"Go on", Daryl said in a low tone, "Follow him."

Sam and Dean began walking as Daryl trailed behind them. They walked for forty-five minutes before coming to a clearing where an old log cabin sat. The building lay on the edge of the field and was surrounded by a number of trees. 

A fire burning on the inside sent an ominous glow through the windows and onto the ground. As the four men walked up the path, a strong odor of burning flesh came wafting through the air. Upon entering the cabin, the smell of deer meat cooking suddenly replaced the horrid aroma that was swirling around outside. 

"You boys like deer?", Merle said as they walked in, "Man, Daryl found a huge ten-point buck. We’re gonna have food for days." 

"What was that smell outside?", Dean asked with a grimace as he looked around at the furniture which was all made from deer parts. 

"Well, we gotta burn the walkers", Merle said with a look of confusion, "You've been out there all this time. You know what biters are, don't ya?"

"Oh we've come across plenty of things that bite", Dean said with a look of disgust, "But I don't think they're the kind of things you're talking about." 

Just then the front door opened. Carol stepped inside holding a hatchet in her right hand. It had fresh blood dripping from it. She looked at the boys as she went to a small table near the fireplace and picked up a brown cloth. She started cleaning off the blood from her tool. Upon finishing, she set the implement down and walked over to the Winchesters. 

"I came across a camp site with three walkers", Carol said as she looked over at Dean and Sam with intrigue, "Poor things had a little girl with them. They're all on the fire now." 

"Looky here, Carol", Merle proclaimed as he pointed his knife hand at the Winchesters, "We got ourselves a couple of survivors."

"Oh my", Carol said as she inspected the two brothers closely, "I can't believe the first people we come across in such a long time are so damn good looking.”

Dean and Sam gave Carol a wide eyed look as Daryl stared at the brothers with a suspicious glare from the corner of the kitchen as he placed pieces of apple into his mouth with a knife. 

"What I find hard to believe is these boys don't know what walkers are", Merle said pointing his finger at the boys. 

"Well maybe they were just lucky enough not to come across any", Carol said as she ran her hand across Dean's chest. 

Dean looked away from her with an uncomfortable frown. As she walked away from the brothers, Merl reached into a cooler next to him and pulled out beer. Using his knife appendage, Merl stabbed the can and then started guzzling the foaming liquid that spewed out before throwing the can on the ground. 

Carol let out a gasp of frustration as she watched the trash hit the floor. Merle laughed as he looked down at the mess. Dean gave Sam a look that signaled they should attack. Just as the Winchesters began reaching into their coats for their handguns, Daryl ran up with his knife and quickly reached into Dean's pocket pulling out his handgun. He then pointed it at Sam as he pushed the knife up to Dean's throat. 

"Drop your weapon and get back", Daryl said with a distant, primal stare.

Sam complied and set his silver gun on the ground. Daryl kicked it over to Merle who reached down and grabbed it. The Dixon brothers were now facing down the Winchesters. The front door opened again. This time, Philip came walking in and calmly looked over at the scene unfolding. 

"What are you brats up to know?", Philip said as he adjusted his eye patch and his combat jacket. 

"These here boys were out there barely survivin' so we let 'em come back with us", Merle yelled while he pushed the gun up to Sam's temple, "And they repaid us by stabbin' us in the fuckin' back." 

Philip walked over and put his hand on Daryl's arm. Looking up at the towering figure, Daryl withdrew the knife from Dean's neck and handed the acquired gun over to Philip.

"Now I am sure these boys didn't mean us harm", Philip said inspecting the gun, "I mean they're FBI agents after all. We could use people with their kind of skills."

Dean and Sam looked at each other with concern. Merle reached into Sam's coat and pulled out his fake badge. 

"Agent Jake, huh?", Merle shouted throwing the badge onto a nearby table, "Why didn't you boys tell me you were working for the Man? You feller's know anything about why the dead have started coming back? Huh?”

"Leave them alone", Carol said as she walked over and pulled the gun from his hand.

"Damn it woman", Merle yelled holding his arm up in preparation to strike her. 

"Shut up, Merle", Philip uttered with a low tone, "We need to keep these guys safe."

Before Dean could react, Philip struck him across the head with the gun, causing him to black out. Sam shouted for his brother as Carol jumped up and swung the gun at his head. He lunged back causing her to miss. Sam then leaned forward and punched her across the mouth. This caused Merle, Daryl, and Philip to jump at Sam and punch him repetitively. They struck Sam in the head until his body went limp. 

"Come on", Philip growled gasping for air, "We need to get them to the farm."

Dean awoke in rattled daze. His head throbbed from the bump he had on the side of his head. He looked around to see he was lying in a large pile of moldy hay. After inspecting his surroundings, Dean realized he was in a horse stall that had been modified to act as a prison cell. He got up and shook the stall door but it was locked on the other side. Dean checked his pockets and realized they had left him with his cell phone. He pulled it out and called Sheriff Grimes.

"Hello", the Sheriff muttered.

"Sheriff Grimes? This is Agent Finn", Dean said while checking the walls for any weak spots, "We need your assistance."

"What happened?", the Sheriff asked. 

"We were investigating near the park when we were attacked by the Firefly family from House of 1000 Corpses", Dean responded. 

"What?", the Sheriff muttered.

"Never mind. Just go to the north side of the park on the edge of town", Dean revealed as he heard a door open from the other side of the stall, "There's a cabin a little ways into the woods. I didn't see a barn there but I'm in one now."

"You must be at the old Greene farm", the Sheriff uttered in response, "It's about a quarter mile hike from a cabin set up for hunters during the winter." 

"Good to know. Now hurry up, these people are seriously dangerous", Dean whispered as he heard footsteps approach the stall.

Dean hung up the phone as he heard the sound of metal clanging together on the outside of the stall door. A lock on the door was removed just before it slowly opened up.

There standing at the entrance to the stall was Carol Dixon now just wearing the dress with flowers all over it. 

"Hey there cowboy", Carol said in a seductive manner, "Fancy meetin' you here."

Dean looked at her with utter contempt as Carol approached him. She ran her fingers across the wall. A smile crept across her face as she began rubbing her hands across her chest and stomach.

"Look at the flowers, baby", Carol whispered before she grabbed the bottom of the dress and began pulling it up. 

Dean cringed as she drew closer to him. Carol reached up to his face and placed her hands on cheeks. She leaned in for a kiss. Dean let his lips graze hers before he shoved his knuckles into her throat. She squeaked for air and fell back. Dean pushed passed her and started for the door. While holding her throat in one hand, she used the other to pull a long knife out from under her dress. With a swift flick of the wrist, she threw the knife at Dean's leg, impaling him in the upper thigh. 

Dean screamed out as he hit the ground. He quickly removed the weapon and got back on his feet. Dean carried a limp as he rapidly moved toward the large double doors at the entrance of the barn. As Dean pushed open the doors, he was met by a horrible sight. Daryl was standing there holding the crossbow to Dean's face.

"Goin' somewhere, sunshine?", Daryl uttered as he gave Dean a cold stare. 

Dean threw his hands up and began backing away. As he walked backwards to the stall cage, he felt hands come around his waist. Carol was hugging him from behind. She began sliding her hands down to his crotch. 

"Listen lady", Dean said as he turned his head slightly to address, "If you wanna take a ride, you're gonna have to wine and dine me first."

Daryl looked very uncomfortable at the sight unfolding; however, he gave what Dean could only interpret as a grin toward the two.

"We ain't got wine but we’ve got beer", Daryl said lowering his crossbow, "Your brother's takin' care of supper, though."

Dean gave Daryl a look. A look that signified Dean was going to kill the redneck; it was just a matter of time. 

"What did you do with my brother?", Dean spat with fury.

"He's fine", Daryl replied, "Philip is right. We could use someone with the knowledge you have."

"You want us to help you hunt people?", Dean growled, "Ain't gonna happen."

"We don't need more hunters. Nobody's better than me and Merle", Daryl said retraining his crossbow on Dean, "No. We need more food. Your brains and your bodies, those you get to keep. But your arms and legs, well...let's just say they're compensation for your rude behavior. Tell me, do you want a wing or a thigh from your brother?"

Dean lunged forward to assault Daryl, but a knife came around from behind him and slide up against his throat. Carol still had her other hand on his stomach. Dean stopped fighting but he gave Daryl a calm look as he contemplated all the ways to kill the redneck. 

"Don't worry", Carol said as she pulled Dean back into the stall, "I'll take real good care of him."

"Yeah, like everything was taken care of "real good" when I walked up here?", Daryl uttered still eyeing Dean. 

Carol and Dean disappeared into the stall. Daryl lowered his weapon and began to walk out of the barn. 

"Whatever. You take care of my sister, ya hear?", Daryl yelled before quietly muttering, "Damn girl's so horny, she's been hoppin' on doorknobs." 

Inside an abandoned house near the barn, Sam awoke with the bright light of a lamp glaring down at him. He tried to get up but found he was unable. Looking down at his body, Sam saw his shirt sleeves and pant legs had been rolled up. Around his wrist and ankles were straps holding him down. A loud humming noise filled the room. Sam looked around to see a generator rattling in the corner. 

Sam examined the straps. They were thick pieces of leather that were tied to the legs of the table. He pulled with his arms as hard as he could. Before long he began to hear wood creaking. As he tugged and shook the straps, Sam saw lines drawn on his arm. He looked down and saw them on his legs too. His blood ran cold as he realized what they were there for. He was going to be cut up and eaten. 

Just as Sam began pulling hard on the straps again, the banging of the front door signified that someone had entered the house. Merle and Philip came walking into the dining room holding an iron, several roles of paper towels, bottles of liquor, and a circular saw. 

"Well look who's awake", Merle said setting the items on a nearby chair, "Thought you'd still be out before we started. That's fine, it just means this is gonna be very unpleasant for ya. But, oh well. Family's gotta eat."

Philip walked over and plugged the large, circular saw into the generator. The implement roared to life with a sickening squeal. Sam pulled at his straps as Merle laid paper towels on the floor around the table and underneath Sam's body. 

"That oughta do it", Merle said walking up and grabbing Sam by the face, "Don't you bleed too much now, ya here me boy?"

Sam gave his left arm a swift tug that caused the table leg to break off. The table wobbled as Sam swung the piece of wood around and struck Merle in the face. Philip set the saw down and walked forward to get Sam but became tangled in the cords. Merle wiped the blood from his mouth while Sam unhooked the rest of the straps. He stood up just as Merle regained his balance. 

"Boy...you're about to get an ass whoopin'", Merle exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles. 

Merle arched his left arm back to strike Sam. Philip regained his balance and pulled a handgun out of his coat. Sam heard the familiar click of a weapon being readied to fire. Just as Philip pulled the trigger, Sam ducked which resulted in the bullet travelling just past his ear and into Merle's chest. Merle hit the ground and coughed up a huge glob of blood before dying. 

"Goddamn it", Philip screamed as Sam rolled across the floor and picked up the gun tucked in Merle's belt. 

Sam swiftly stood up and shot the distracted man twice. A bullet hit Philip just above the elbow on his right arm and on the upper thigh of his left leg. He fell over and began wildly shooting his gun in Sam's direction. Sam was already bursting through the front door as he scanned the area outside. In the darkness of the night, Sam could see a faint glow coming from the barn. 

As Sam quietly opened the barn door, he could hear Carol laughing as Dean grunted and hollered for her to stop. Sam ran with a hasty stride to the stall door holding Dean. He grabbed the latch and yanked it open. What he saw nearly made him fall to his knees. Not in grievance but in laughter. There in the stall was Dean being straddled by the insane woman as she ran her hands all over his bare chest. She had pushed his shirt over his arms to incapacitate him.

"Sam! Help me!", Dean earnestly yelled, "She's torturing me!"

"Sure. Cause that's what it looks like from here", Sam said with a smile but still had his gun focused on Carol.

She turned around and pulled the knife out, holding it towards Sam. 

"You're just gonna have to wait your turn, jolly green", Carol said, "Even with only a torso, I'll still give you some lovin'." 

She flipped the knife around to throw it at Sam but Dean pulled his shirt down and grabbed her wrist. 

"Do it, Sam!", Dean called out while holding Carol. 

Sam fired three rounds into her chest. Carol dropped the knife and fell to the ground. Dean jumped up and took the knife before heading over to his brother. 

"Come on!", Dean commanded, “The Sheriff is on his way."

"There's a dirt trail out there that looks like it leads out of the woods", Sam revealed as they ran for the barn's entrance.

"The Sheriff said we're about a quarter of a mile from where we left baby", Dean stated as he peered through the crack between the doors, "Those slack-jawed yokels better not have laid a finger on her."

Sam and Dean ran across the field toward the path that stretched around the farm. As the boys neared the road, they could see flashing lights coming from further down the path. It was the Sheriff pulling up in his cruiser. Dean let out a sigh of relief as the police car came to a stop in front of them. 

"Oh, thank god", Dean said waving his hands at the officer, "You got here really fast."

As Sheriff Grimes walked up, he looked at the Winchesters with an angry grimace.

"What's going on here?", Sheriff Grimes inquired. 

"There's four people here who think the world has ended", Sam said gesturing toward the house, "And they've been killing people because they think they are reanimated corpses. The guy with a knife for a hand and the woman are dead. The eye-patch guy is wounded but still alive."

"Even with Edward Scissor-Hand and Captain Morgan out of the picture, there's still Robin Hood to worry about", Dean added, "He's less a steal-from-the-rich type and more of a make-you-squeal-like-a-pig kind of guy." 

Sheriff Grimes looked noticeably unhinged by the news. He hunched over and began sobbing loudly. His large brown Sheriff's hat fell to the ground as he shook and writhed.

"They're just sick, that's all", the Sheriff yelled with grief in his tone, "Philip is a sociopath but the others just needed some help, that’s all. I kept them away from the city but I can't watch every idiot who goes into the woods. You… you didn't have to KILL them!"

Dean and Sam stepped away from the unsettling sight. 

"Caaaaarrrrroooollll", the Sheriff cried out just before pulling out his revolver and pointing it at the boys. 

The officer stumbled and haphazardly pointed the end of his long barrel toward the ground between the two Winchester's. Rick's eyes were wild and red from tears. He had a look of insanity come over his face. 

"You...boys are gonna die. I'm gonna fucking kill you", Rick slurred in a southern accent completely dropping his previous English dialect, "Two bullet’s all I need. You see this here Colt Python? It was made by the gun maker Samuel Colt and it can kill damn near everything in creation. Took it from a nest of junkies who thought they were vampires and now I'm gonna use it to blow you and your brother away."

Before Rick could point the gun up straight, Sam focused his gun and fired at the officer. A bullet tore through Rick's abdomen forcing the officer to fall to the ground. Dean took the gun from Sam and strolled up to the officer, putting a bullet in his head to finish him off. 

"Jesus, Dean", Sam proclaimed as he looked at Rick's dead body, "You just shot the Sheriff."

"You heard him, Sam", Dean replied looking down at the corpse, "He was just as messed up as the rest of them."

After grabbing the Colt from the officer's hand, the boys attempted to get in the car but Daryl came out from behind the vehicle pointing his crossbow. 

"Robin Hood? Huh?", Daryl uttered sarcastically, "That's original."

Dean and Sam readied their weapons. Just as they went in to attack they heard a loud grunt coming from behind them. They turned to see Philip limping towards them brandishing a Steyr AUG A1 rifle. 

"You think a couple of bullets can stop ME?", Philip uttered as he stumbled up to the boys, "Daryl. They killed your brother!"

Daryl lowered his crossbow and gave Philip a look of confusion.

"What?", Daryl asked with tears welling up in his eyes. 

"He's dead son. Merle’s dead", Philip repeated, "This behemoth shot him in the chest."

"Wait..you...", Sam started before Daryl walked up and kicked him in the back of the knee. 

"Shut the fuck up", Daryl screamed as Sam hit the ground.

Dean quickly pointed the Colt and shot Philip in the head as Daryl reared his crossbow up and shot a bolt at him. Dean swung the Colt around and fired at Daryl just as the bolt struck him in the shoulder. Both men fell back at the same time. Sam jumped up to help his brother. 

"Dean!", Sam yelled looking down at Dean's body. 

Dean groaned as he checked the damage. Sam bent down and pulled the bolt out. Dean yelled out in pain and rolled over on the ground. After a minute of wrenching around, Sam helped his brother to his feet. As they walked over to the police car to drive back to the Impala, they looked to see blood coming out of the side of Daryl's head. Satisfied that the family had been sufficiently stopped, the boys left the scene.

After ditching the police cruiser and getting back into the Impala, the brothers tore down the highway out of town. Although their experience was a crazy one, they had acquired a new weapon that would help them fight the demon that killed their mother. As they passed the sign that read- "Now Leaving Hibbing" -Dean looked over at Sam. 

"We’re never coming back to Hibbing, Minnesota, you got that?", Dean said with a determined gaze as they drove on into the night. 

“No arguments here”, Sam replied. 

The Next Day

The morning sun was peaking over the town of Hibbing as the citizens began their daily routines. By mid-morning, the town was a bustling center of activity. On the road that stretched to the outskirts of town, Daryl came staggering down the street. In his bloody hands were a knife and a crossbow. Daryl's face had dried blood smeared across it from the wound to his head. The bullet that Dean fired had only grazed him.

Daryl had followed the Winchester’s trail before coming to the main road. He began heading toward the city. He knew the town was dangerous but he needed to get some supplies before he started his hunt for the boys. As he strolled into the center of town, people gasped and backed away at the disturbing sight of the bloody figure. Although the city was alive with all manner of people, all Daryl could see were shambling corpses moving about. He sheathed his knife and pointed his crossbow at the nearest individual. A smile crept across his face as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
